


Live Again

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By all rights, Nux should be dead. </p>
<p>God, after all, was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tumblr user Imortanjoe, for the meme prompt 'Mourn Me."

In truth, Nux wasn’t sure anymore if the Immortan really was God, but there sure had been one almighty glory of an explosion there, so really it just served that ol’ Nuxxy should be riding high in Valhalla by now. 

Or burning in hell. 

He wasn’t sure anymore. Everything was… 

Well, mostly everything was sort of tender, like. Hurt to move, and that meant he was stuck grounded while everything went on getting stranger and more complicated. 

Nux was a simple machine, and all these extra gears threatened to strip inside such a chassis. But stuck abed getting a patch up, he wasn’t left with much more to do but think.

It was frustrating, to have been so close, to have tasted such glory, and to have failed with such a whimper. 

He regretted nothing about his most lovely exit attempt; had felt his body consumed once again in sweet fire and pierced by hot, torn metal as the Rig (his Rig, the Imperator trusted it to him in the end) finally accepted and took his body into its final conflagration. 

When they pulled him from the wreck, he was dead to the world, and he stayed that way for days. Sometimes, laying here with his head all broken and his body aching so bad, he wished he’d stayed that way. 

But he lived. 

He lived, and God was dead. 

It was hard to reconcile the idea. That the Immortan could be wrong. That his rule was wrong. Nux had lived his life fueled by fervent love for this man, this god who’d chosen to remain with them in the wasteland, to suffer the drought and the disease with them. The Immortan was the shiniest, the most chrome of all of them, and he was the closest thing Nux had to look to for a father. 

And he was dead.

In the dark, all alone, it was safe to cry about that kind of thing. Everyone did it, nobody talked about it; safe. 

Nux didn’t want to cry for Joe. The man Furiosa and Capable revealed him to be was too cruel even for a War Boy to love; too flawed, too human. 

It was the Immortan he mourned, and with him the passing of everything simple, everything that made sense.


End file.
